1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Monetarism
Monetarism In a pure sense, monetarism is an economic theory that focuses on the macroeconomic effects of the supply of money and central banking. Formulated by Milton Friedman, it argues that excessive expansion of the money supply is inherently inflationary, and that monetary authorities should focus solely on maintaining price stability. More broadly speaking monetarism (such as Thatcherism and Reaganomics) it is also a politically heretical sub-sect Conservative doctorin that has fallen in to corporate domination and thus allowed the nation to become overly private business orientated. It's political belief were based on: *''Core ideas include-'' #Controlling the money supply with high interest rates, #To help tame inflation without resorting to union-negotiated pay policies. #Lower taxation. #Mass privatisation of state-owned industries. #The sale to tenants of council housing. #Low pay rises. #A strong housing market #A strong stock-market, real sector and baking industries run to follow profitable market trends. #Promoting the interests of the banks and big business at the exspence of small and medium business. #Using tax-havens to make a overseas profit. #Fiscal and workplace deregulation. #Maintaining a flexible labour market. #Marginalising the trade unions, #Reducing the role local government in people's lives. #Support for the death penalty. #Support for corporal punishment and religious teachings as school. #Supporting supply-side economics, trickle-down economics and\or voodoo economics and other free-market economics. #Reducing the growth of government spending and project work. #The Docklands Light Railway (DLR) #The London Docklands Development Corporation #Creating Yuppies. Ultimately, Communism, political Monetarism and Conservatism are incompatible with democracy, general public prosperity and civilization in general. Communism is a destructive system of social backwardness, either anarchic or dictatorial, extremely violent and classiest. Conservatism is a destructive system of social backwardness, classicist, makes social inequality and promotes general social prejudice. Monitraisum is a destructive system of corporate greed, heavily skewing the economy away form costly heavy industry toward the more profitably retail sector, makes fiscal inequality and promotes general disregard of human values in favor of the love of money prejudice. Anarcho-capitalism Anarcho-capitalism is a political philosophy that advocates the elimination of the state in favor of individual sovereignty, private property, and free markets. Anarcho-capitalists believe that in the absence of statute (law by decree or legislation), society would improve itself through the discipline of the free market (or what its proponents describe as a "voluntary society"). In an anarcho-capitalist society, law enforcement, courts, and all other security services would be operated by privately funded competitors rather than centrally through compulsory taxation. Money, along with all other goods and services, would be privately and competitively provided in an open market. Therefore, personal and economic activities under anarcho-capitalism would be regulated by victim-based dispute resolution organizations under tort and contract law, rather than by statute through centrally determined punishment under political monopolies. Various theorists have espoused legal philosophies similar to anarcho-capitalism. The first person to use the term, however, was Murray Rothbard, who in the mid-20th century synthesized elements from the Austrian School of economics, classical liberalism, and 19th-century American individualist anarchists Lysander Spooner and Benjamin Tucker (while rejecting their labor theory of value and the norms they derived from it). A Rothbardian anarcho-capitalist society would operate under a mutually agreed-upon libertarian "legal code which would be generally accepted, and which the courts would pledge themselves to follow." This pact would recognize self-ownership and the non-aggression principle (NAP), although methods of enforcement vary. Anarcho-capitalists are distinguished from minarchists, who advocate a small night-watchman state limited to the function of individual protection, and other anarchists who may seek to prohibit or regulate the accumulation of property and the flow of capital. Also see #Controversial statues of world leaders and iconic individuals! #Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917 #American Presidents since 1913 #Politically Communist and/or Socialist #Racial conflict in London (1959-1982) #A political diorama #Kent State University Shootings #David Cameron's "Big Society" #Libertarian Party (United States) #The (Jewish) Rothschild Family conspiracy theory Links #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monetarism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Thatcherism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Reaganomics #http://polaris.gseis.ucla.edu/pagre/conservatism.html #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Conservatism #http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/conservatism #http://www.conservatismvsliberalism.net/ #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/London_Docklands_Development_Corporation #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Docklands_Light_Railway #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Yuppie #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anarcho-capitalism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Thatcherism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Reaganomics Category:Politics Category:West Category:Finance Category:Economy Category:Banks, building society and S&Ls